the wind return to the moon -
by triston0900
Summary: it is a time skip of the last battle with Naraku. and it is a love story of lord Sesshomaru and soon back from the dead kagura of the wind.
1. Chapter 1

the wind return to the moon

(ch. 1: I love you)

(this is my first fanfic. this is a sesskagu)  
it has been 10 years since Naraku's death, somewhere in the field of Anemone there stands a tall strong handsome silver-haired man. He names lord Sesshomaru, this is where his heartfelt sorrow for someone loved once in his heartless life or maybe he'd loved for Wind Sorceress. kagura of the wind, she came from Naraku's flesh. before Naraku's death, he killed kagura after he returns her heart. 'nothing is going change the fact that she died, I failed to save her then. I will find a way to bring her back.' thought Sesshomaru, he could have asked his mother but he would not go to his mother, she would make a big deal out of this. Sesshomaru will find a way to bring kagura without his mother help. he left the field of Anemone and return to his castle, and he'd rest from his long journey. while he'd sleep he saw her the one he'd failed to protect the wind witch, she was smiling and dancing through the wind around her and him. then she turns around and saw him and said this to Sesshomaru, "I will be back sooner then you think. please just wait." then he'd woke up in cold sweat, and for the first time in his life he'd not only felt happy he was smailing. he'd make a plan for her returning to him, but still, show that look that he'd didn't care at all. is she was going to return to him he was going tell her that he'd loved her and felt sorry that he'd didn't save when she needed it. meanwhile, [with the spirit of the wind] kagura was going come back to life that wrongly taken from her. she is going to live her life the way she deems that right, unknowing to her she made an error with her "soul" a small part of her went through in Sesshomaru's dream telling him that she plans lovingly to come back to life. 'how should I sent my life once I get it? dancing? playing music? killing wolf-boy? well, it's my life I will live to fullest.' she thought. [with Sesshomaru] 'what is it that she like? dancing? or maybe wolf demon's head?' he'd pondered, so many ideas for the wind should go by this idea of this winning her heart then he sid out load "her freedom!?" he knew that what she longed for everlasting freedom sick bastard Naraku now that he's died. but the way to win her is simple showing her around the world. that should work, right? all but time will tell him will turn out for hothead wind witch and for coldhearted turn lord of the west? the wind was going to return to the moon.


	2. Chapter 2

the wind return to the moon

(ch. 1: I love you)

(this is my first fanfic. this is a sesskagu)  
it has been 10 years since Naraku's death, somewhere in the field of Anemone there stands a tall strong handsome silver-haired man. He names lord Sesshomaru, this is where his heartfelt sorrow for someone loved once in his heartless life or maybe he'd loved for Wind Sorceress. kagura of the wind, she came from Naraku's flesh. before Naraku's death, he killed kagura after he returns her heart. 'nothing is going change the fact that she died, I failed to save her then. I will find a way to bring her back.' thought Sesshomaru, he could have asked his mother but he would not go to his mother, she would make a big deal out of this. Sesshomaru will find a way to bring kagura without his mother help. he left the field of Anemone and return to his castle, and he'd rest from his long journey. while he'd sleep he saw her the one he'd failed to protect the wind witch, she was smiling and dancing through the wind around her and him. then she turns around and saw him and said this to Sesshomaru, "I will be back sooner then you think. please just wait." then he'd woke up in cold sweat, and for the first time in his life he'd not only felt happy he was smailing. he'd make a plan for her returning to him, but still, show that look that he'd didn't care at all. is she was going to return to him he was going tell her that he'd loved her and felt sorry that he'd didn't save when she needed it. meanwhile, [with the spirit of the wind] kagura was going come back to life that wrongly taken from her. she is going to live her life the way she deems that right, unknowing to her she made an error with her "soul" a small part of her went through in Sesshomaru's dream telling him that she plans lovingly to come back to life. 'how should I sent my life once I get it? dancing? playing music? killing wolf-boy? well, it's my life I will live to fullest.' she thought. [with Sesshomaru] 'what is it that she like? dancing? or maybe wolf demon's head?' he'd pondered, so many ideas for the wind should go by this idea of this winning her heart then he sid out load "her freedom!?" he knew that what she longed for everlasting freedom sick bastard Naraku now that he's died. but the way to win her is simple showing her around the world. that should work, right? all but time will tell him will turn out for hothead wind witch and for coldhearted turn lord of the west? the wind was going to return to the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

the wind return to the moon ch. 3

(I do not own the anime/manga nor the ship)

its been 4 weeks since kagura return to Sesshomaru, and he's may not show it but he was happy. kagura was dancing her new room and she was happy about her new life as well." kagura." said an echoing voice, kagura knew voice very well. "Naraku?" said kagura with fear in her voice. "yes, it is kagura. but I come in peace.'' said echo voice of Naraku, kagura got scared, ''no, no, how the hell are you still alive!?'' she yelled at him, "don't worry I'm just visiting" said Naraku, "good!?" kagura yelled at him, kagura got too scared to be alone after hearing Naraku's voice, she went to find Sesshomaru and tell him what happen. "Sesshomaru? where are you?" she yelled but the fear in her voice, she could not find Sesshomaru in his room. she looks everywhere in the castle lucky she found him in his study room. "what the wrong kagura?" said Sesshomaru, "it's Naraku!? I heard his fucking voice!?" she yelled at Sesshomaru, then he hugged her trying to make her feel better. it made kagura happy, Sesshomaru then kisses her ruby red lips. it felt like she was feeling in the air on her feather but it was magical. they do not know what will happen to them.


End file.
